Current mobile communication/computing devices typically include a display for outputting information and a keyboard/keypad for receiving responses from users. On most devices, hotkeys provide users with direct access to frequently-used functions (e.g., answering a phone call, accessing e-mail, etc.) However, space constraints on devices typically limit the number of hotkeys that can be placed on each device. As a result, users must navigate through icons scattered over a large number of software menus to access certain functions. This navigation can be laborious and thus reduce user satisfaction with operating the devices. Accordingly, there is a need to improve the overall usability of the mobile communication/computing devices.